


eat the firstborn

by squishit



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishit/pseuds/squishit
Summary: There’s a way out—there’s always a way out. A window.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	eat the firstborn

He remembers it now, being hollowed out. Used and emptied by the hands meant to protect and comfort. Each imposing touch tainting his skin, draining him of innocence. The hands reached in,  _ taking and taking and taking _ , until his insides were absent and replaced with a permanent sickening filth. 

_ It’s almost over. _

-

There’s a way out—there’s always a way out. A window.

Elliot thinks of Olivia, how she laid in the bathroom, razor in hand. The white tiles stained with her blood. He thinks of snow and shards of glass penetrating flesh.

Living is not an option for him anymore.


End file.
